


House Rules

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: There's a reason Stephen has a 'No ball throwing inside' rule.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	House Rules

He had no idea how this happened. One minute he was meditating in the living room, and the next he was in a closet with Levi wrapped tightly around him. Of course it was the closet of doom and he had landed in the box of Christmas lights, further getting entangled to the point that his cloak couldn't move much. When he thought about what happened in the span of sixty seconds, he was pretty sure the team was the reason for his current predicament. Specifically Sam and Bucky. Stephen came out of his meditation when he heard a crash and followed it downstairs to investigate, and found the two tossing a football around the floor meant for storage. His cloak had followed him both to the floor and inside the closet when Bucky accidentally knocked him in, but the soldier wasn't aware he had knocked Stephen into the closet when he caught the football. The closet closed after Stephen fell in and got tangled up in Levi and far too many strings of Christmas lights.

"What did you knock over?" Sam asks from outside the door.  
"I don't know, but I won't tell if you won't." Bucky responds.  
"Then we better get outta here before Mama Bear finds out."

Stephen spits out the mouthful of cloak he somehow managed to get into his mouth, but the two other men were gone before he could call out to them.

"Friday? Victor?"

When neither of the AI's answer, Stephen groans when he remembers that Tony temporarily shut them down to add upgrades and protocols to them. Fine time for him to get caught in a tangle he couldn't get out of. It was about an hour later that he heard Athena sniffing around and then scratch at the closet door when Stephen's trail stopped there. He had never been so glad to have such a loyal wolf.

"Athena! Go find Tony. Find Daddy and bring him here!"

Stephen listens as the wolf stops scratching at the door and departs from the room, and the sorcerer lays his head on the ground with a groan. He hoped by some miracle that Athena had understood what he asked of her. If she didn't, he was going to regret not making his communication with her permanent. She was a very intelligent wolf and for the most part understood whenever Stephen gave her commands, but they were usually simple commands like 'attack' or something along those lines.

Just when Stephen was about to sigh in defeat when the wolf (or Tony) didn't return, he heard scratching at the closet door again. 

"What did you drag me all the way here for?" Tony asks the wolf on the other side of the door and Stephen's sigh of defeat instead comes out in relief.  
The door opens and Tony raises an eyebrow when he sees Stephen all wrapped and tangled up on the floor of the closet. "Aww honey, wrapped up like a present just for me."  
" _Douchebag._ "

Tony chuckles and walks to help untangle the sorcerer and Stephen grimaces when Athena whines and licks his face. The second Levi is free enough, it pushes the wolf away and wipes its master's face, and Stephen sits up when Tony finally gets him untangled.

"Kind of hard to get kinky when I'm not here to enjoy it." The engineer kisses his forehead and Stephen grumbles.  
"Sam and Bucky are so grounded." Stephen looks at Athena and takes her head in his hands, petting and scratching it with a smile. "Good girl."

The wolf wags her tail happily and barks softly in response and then accepts his husband's offered arm after the engineer stands back up. Stephen grabs his forearm and Tony pulls him to his feet and they exit the closet with Levi and Athena trailing close behind. Stephen wasn't going to bother looking for Sam and Bucky right now. They would eventually find their way to the penthouse at some point, and when they did, he would chew them out then. He had a rule about throwing a ball in the tower for a reason, and he thought that since they were grown ass adults that they would abide by the rule. He was obviously very mistaken. He really did feel like he was parenting the Avengers despite the fact that some of them were _older_ than him.

"So what did our overgrown kids do this time?" Tony asks as they step onto the elevator and hits the button for the family floor.  
"The usual."

When they arrive back to the penthouse and Stephen steps off the elevator, Valerie immediately runs over and latches onto one of Stephen's legs. She had been taking a nap on the couch while he meditated, so he unintentionally left her to wake up alone when he went to check on the crash he heard. He assumed he would be back in a couple of minutes, but then Bucky literally pushed him into a situation he couldn't get out of by himself. Valerie didn't like waking up alone, especially when she knew Stephen had been in the room with her when she fell asleep, so when she woke up without anyone in sight…

"Mama…" The little girl whimpers and Stephen pats her head.  
"I know I wasn't here when you woke up. I'm sorry. You can help me ground Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam when everyone comes up for dinner."  
"Well Dad is going back down to the lab now that the crisis has been averted." Tony says as he presses the button in the elevator to go back down. "I'll be back up for dinner and hopefully our AI's will be back online."

The doors close and Stephen leads Valerie into the kitchen after directing the cloak to return to it's usual spot in the living room. While the sorcerer starts dinner, Athena joins them in the kitchen, making sure to stay out of Stephen's way, and lays on the floor so Valerie can pet her. It didn't take long for the little girl to find the grooming brush, and she brushed the wolf free of tangles. Valerie was surprisingly gentle with brushing so Athena wasn't bothered by it. Most two year olds were rough about brushing pets, but not Valerie.

As Stephen made dinner, the team and his three other children slowly made their way to the penthouse and spread out in the living room and the kitchen. The kids started a game of Uno, and Valerie was whisked away by Quill to the living room with the promise of stars, and Athena remained in her spot freshly groomed.

"Cub!" Stephen calls and Peter walks into the kitchen.  
"Yeah Mom?"  
"When Sam and Bucky come up, web them to the wall please."  
"Really? Okay."  
Peter returns to the living room and Steve gives the teen a funny look. "How did you know he was asking for you?"  
"I dunno. I just did."  
"It's the way he says it." Harley says as he puts a card down from his hand.  
"I guess you kids would know the difference."

When Sam and Bucky finally show up, Stephen hands the reigns of cooking to Wanda when he hears the unmistakable sound of webs being shot. He walks into the living room with Athena loyally at his side and folds his arms in front of the two men stuck to the wall.

"What the heck? Peter webbed us for no reason!" Sam complains.  
"There was a reason actually. I asked him to." Stephen informs them and watches Bucky wince.  
"He knows Sam."  
"Knows what?"  
Stephen narrows his eyes at the two. "I know that you two were throwing a ball around the storage room. How do I know you may be wondering? I heard a crash, went downstairs to investigate, and was shoved into a closet. The cloak tried to help me but I ended up tangled in it and some Christmas lights."  
Bucky frowns. "That was you?! I'm so sorry. I didn't see--"  
"Obviously." Stephen interrupts. "Valerie?" The little girl looks over Quill's shoulder at the sorcerer. "What do you have to say to your uncles?"  
"Gwounded!"

The two men didn't even protest. They knew there was no point since Stephen getting stuck in the closet was evidence enough of what they did, and the sorcerer stuck them with the traumatizing punishment of cleaning and _organizing_ the storage room. He did get some groans of complaint for that, but nothing else as Peter removed the webs so they could move freely again. Stephen seriously considered leaving them there until the webs dissolved but figured cleaning the storage room was punishment enough. That floor was covered in boxes piled on top of each other, and no one wanted to even try cleaning it.

Now Sam and Bucky had to.

"Why were you two even down there?" Stephen asks as they wipe off the remaining webs.  
"...we were looking for a ball." Sam mutters.  
"You couldn't wait until you were outside to throw it? I have that rule for a reason."  
"Man...you really are a mom." The darker male grumbles.  
"And you're all my overgrown children." The sorcerer says as he walks back to the kitchen, and finds Tibbs standing on one of the stools and sniffing at the food. "No." Stephen says firmly and the cat backs away and sits down on the stool.

Tony made it back up to the penthouse when dinner was ready, announcing that Friday and Victor were back online so cameras were back on and everything was soundproofed again. When the soundproofing came up, both Quill and Scott's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure the employees downstairs heard you two going at it in the meeting room." Natasha says with a smirk.  
"Oh god." Scott whimpers.  
"He's a screamer." Clint announces with a smirk.

There was a collective facepalm.


End file.
